


To sleep for a new day

by MarieRuby



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Parabatai, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic jalec only, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieRuby/pseuds/MarieRuby
Summary: It's comforting to his troubled mind, and when Jace looks up, never stopping his fingers, there are tears in his eyes and the saddest smile on his face. They both know this routine, the soothing dance they stopped playing a couple of years ago, when Alec built the shield around his heart.orAlec and Jace play the piano together and feel things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my loves, this is a parabatai fic. No romantic jalec; strictly platonic but Alec mentions his unrequited feelings. Its mostly and comfort piano session in sake of old times and feelings.

After all the days and nights spent worrying, searching, biting nails and pulling hairs, sleepless nights were as common as sunrise. Pacing on the empty hallways of the Institute, with files in hand and phone in his ear, Alec got used to naps and coffee as a way of surviving exhaustion.

 When they get Jace back, after all the emotions, the running yelling and healing, hugs between family and pats in back, it’s time to sleep.It should be easy now, to lay back, close his eyes and finally let dreams occupy his night, with the constant feeling of _Jace_ thrumming inside him, safe and alive.

That doesn't happen. As Alec rests his head in his pillow, his fingers start twitching and his breathing quickens. He knows he is still in battle mode, ready to fight at any given moment for his _parabatai_ , his brother, his other half. It’s hard to turn off the anxiety and stress, the weeks spent trying to understand why Jace went away, why he thought he wasn’t worth staying.

To get up is the most logical solution. Pace around, take deep breaths, uncurl his fists and resist the tears that sometimes cloud his vision. To leave his room and do the usual night routine is even easier to decide. He is a creature of habit, and the familiar walking around helps calm his heartbeat.

Everything feels the same; except when he walks past the training room into the gardens, he hears something. A sound he forgot, a melody that punches him in the stomach and leaves him breathless. He freezes, with his hands by his sides. Alec thought he was never going to have this moment again, when time stops and he feels floating, drunk in a song that speaks to his heart. The memories flash in his eyes. The first time he saw Jace, the first time he felt jealousy, love, lust, camaraderie, hope, anger, sadness, life through someone else's eyes.

It’s unbearable, to think the men he promised himself all those years ago, almost died. That he was close enough to know what it is like living without part of his soul. With a soft gasp, Alec walks into the piano room with controlled steps. He knows Jace can sense his presence, that their heartbeat match now that they are so close.

And by the Angel, it’s so _hard_. To separate what he felt from what he feels, his first love from his first relationship, the brotherhood and the sin that always accompanied his self-loathing. He knows it was wrong, it is wrong the small trill that goes on his spine when his _parabatai_ touches him, with nothing but platonic feelings. But he also knows that there is more, so much more. When Magnus simply looks at him, with his eyes full of desire it’s like his whole body is lit on fire. When their lips touch Alec forgets about everything and everyone,the pleasure that goes through him erases all his previous doubts and uncertainty and he feels like he is above water for the first time in his entire life.

The past and the present clash so violently in Alec’s mind that he strides forward until he his behind Jace, sensing his heat and smelling his body wash. Its comforting to his troubled mind, and when Jace looks up, never stopping his fingers, there are tears in his eyes and the saddest smile on his face. They both know this routine, the soothing dance they stopped playing a couple of years ago, when Alec built the shield around his heart.

He sits down, and their shoulders and thighs touch. It’s a simple reminder of life, of blood flowing and muscles aching. It’s been a while, but his archer hands remember. To fall into a rhythm is as easy as breathing, and together, they play. A tale from the past.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr : marieruby.tumblr.com


End file.
